Piano Music
by Teagan
Summary: “Leave Potter.” Snape said pulling Harry to his feet. The boy shivered and looked up at the man holding his hands in a death grip


The door closes And a boy enters, looking tired, looking like anything but a boy really.   
  
A man sits at a piano playing softly, filling the room with a soft melody. " What's that song?" The boy asks sitting on the bench next to the man. " Nothing you would know." The man answers, fingers stopping on white keys. "Potter, what do you want?" The man asks.   
  
Harry takes a deep breath, and thinks hard , wanting to put everything he feels into words. "I shouldn't have ever tried to....."   
  
"Your damn right you shouldn't have! What in Gods name were you thinking?!" The man snarled smashing his hands on the keys of the piano. "Please Severus, I just couldn't let you go out there and kill yourself!" The younger man cried . Snape grabbed Harry ruffly by the shoulders. "Everything I do, Everything I give up, I do it just to keep you alive another day, you Selfish brat." Snape growls pushing On Harry's Shoulder as he stood up from the Piano bench.   
  
Snape Left Harry one Day. He had to go to Voldermort. Called away by a mere mark on his left arm. Harry begged him not to go. But he left.   
  
So Harry went after him. He flew his broom over the fields until he found Severus and the other death eaters with voldermort.   
  
He was spotted of course. Chased down. And Snape gave up his role and saved Harry.   
  
Now , because of Harry's foolishness Snape's life is in danger. Because he couldn't help but be a hero one more time, Severus's will more then likely go down at the hands of Voldermort. He's a trader. The Death eaters will say. And Harry will watch him leave, and wait for him to come back. But he won't. Just because he was a stupid git!  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself again and bit his lip looking up at Snape standing at his desk.   
  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt, I wanted to make sure you were safe....." Harry tired to explain. "So you would save me, for the lives of thousands? How Selfish, how thick headed are you Potter?!" Snape asked starring at him with cold , unforgiving eyes.   
  
"I MADE A MISTAKE! I'M SORRY!" Harry yelled at the older man. Severus looked at Harry and shook his head. "Get out of my room." He growled gripping the edge of his desk. "No, Don't leave things like this....."  
  
"Like what Potter? What do you want? A Happy ending of me telling you of my love for You? " Snape said sharply. "I hate you." Harry Whispered holding in burning tears. "I hate you too." Snape said to softly to mean it.   
  
Harry turned with his back to Snape and starred at the piano keys.   
  
"Did you not here me Potter? Get the fuck out of my rooms!" Snape snapped again. Harry shook his head and placed his fingers lightly on the keys. He looked at the music sheet in front of him and began to play slowly.   
  
Snape became quiet , but Harry heard his foot steps as he approached. Snape leaned over the younger wizard and pulled his hands away . Harry bit his lip when he felt tears fall down onto his new robes. "I hate you...." Harry whispered again.   
  
"Leave Potter." Snape said pulling Harry to his feet. The boy shivered and looked up at the man holding his hands in a death grip. " Then let me go." Harry croaked. Snape did not move. He did not say a single word.   
  
He took a deep breath and let Harry's Hands fall away from his. "Go." Snape said once more.   
  
Harry looked back at the piano and then back at Snape. He walked slowly from the room and shut the door.   
  
Snape sighed . "Foolish Boy."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape went when he was called. And Harry watched him leave from the North tower.. Robes blowing behind him. Hair flying in his face. Harry shivered and closed his eyes. 'He'll come back, ' a voice told him.   
  
Before to long Snape's form was a mere speck in the distance. "Severus. " Harry whispered getting the taste of his name on his lips one more time.   
  
He waited from the man to return. He skipped Dinner . And didn't come when Dumbledore owled him. He stayed at his spot in the North tower, waiting for Snape to come up over the hill.   
  
"Harry?" a voice asked from the door.   
  
Harry looked over and saw the headmaster. "What?" Harry snapped looking for any trace of the dark haired man . "He's dead Harry." The headmaster sighed. "No, I haven't seen anyone pass through here!" Harry said though clenched teeth.   
  
"He went to the order house Harry, He didn't want you to see him, he didn't want....."   
  
"How would you know what he wanted!?" Harry screamed grabbing the large pillar next to him with all his might. "Harry, It was his curse, his path, he chose it long ago....."   
  
"NO ONE DESEREVES THAT ! I DID THAT TO HIM! " Harry sobbed falling to the ground smashing his fists against cold stone. Dumbledore approached the younger man , but Harry backed away. "Stay away from me!" Harry shouted , running to the stairs and down them.   
  
He found himself , not long after , in front of Snape's quarters. Maybe if he went inside, Snape would be there, playing his piano, or grading papers at his desk. He wasn't dead! What did Dumbledore know?  
  
Harry opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked.   
  
The man ran in , looking about the empty and silent room. "Severus?" Harry whispered looking around.   
  
"SEVERUS!" Harry shouted , stomach clenching with grief .   
  
"I did this to him...." He whispered taking baby steps to the large black piano. Harry sat down and felt a sob building up. Maybe he would feel Snape lean over him and grab his hands ruffly.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and waiting for Snape's familiar pine smell to flow over him, as he approached. Nothing happened. He looked up at the open music book , as a silent tear fell over unshaven cheeks.   
  
Harry opened it to the first page and began to play.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Sat silent at the reading of Severus's will.   
  
"To Albus I leave all my potions and books. " An old wizard read aloud.  
  
Harry looked out the window and sighed.   
  
"To Mr. Harry Potter I leave My 1928 Piano and My Scotland Manor." Harry looked up and gasped. "This is also addressed to you Mr.Potter." The wizard said handing him a a white envelope.   
  
Harry looked at in shock.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well thats all of it." Ron said looking about the house. "It's a big place huh?" He noted smiling at his old friend. "Yeah, I'll have to rent out some of these rooms or something." Harry said setting down his last box of possessions.   
  
"That would be good money. You know...... Me and Hermonie need a place."   
  
"Forget about it Ron." Harry mumbled shaking his head. " Well thanks." Ron said dryly. "Anytime." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well I better get going, you need time to unpack and stuff. " said Ron smiling. "Thanks again." Harry said giving the red head a brief hug. "No biggie. I'll see you then?"   
  
"Yeah, see you Ron." Harry said closing the door ..   
  
Harry walked slowly down the halls of the the dusty Snape manor. The walls were bare and in need of cleaning. He wonder how much house elf's went for; and if Hermonie would kill him for even considering getting one. Dumbldore warned him their might be a ghoul or two somewhere around the house, But Harry didn't mind. Since he did grow up around The burrow ghoul.   
  
The house smelled faintly of pine, like Snape. Harry wondered if all the Snape's carried that smell.   
  
Sighing Harry walked into his soon to be favorite room Of the house.   
  
The piano room.   
  
Sitting down at the long wooden bench, Harry reached inside his robe pulling out the letter given to him at the will reading.   
  
Potter,   
  
If your reading this , that means I have indeed died.   
  
I wonder if you died yourself when you found out I left you my house? Well try not   
  
to be to flattered, I really had no one else to give it to. Dumbledore certainly   
  
doesn't need a house and well, my list of friends, runs short no doubt.   
  
I'm not good at admitting how I feel about anything Potter,   
  
so my feelings towards you should already be quite clear, unless you  
  
are the thick headed fool I thought you were.   
  
Anything else I say , would be pointless and we both know that   
  
so I'll eave you with a few words of wisdom,  
  
There is only one true happiness in life: That is to love   
  
and be loved in return.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Professor Severus Snape   
  
p.s. Take care of my piano Potter, I mean it .   
  
Harry smiled and wiped away a foolish tear that dared to fall. Setting the letter on the Piano top, Harry let his fingers guide him to the music, which was still a part of Severus more then anything. 


End file.
